


Distracted

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, mentioned yumikuri/yumihisu, reibert are two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bertolt was not your typical teen. He didn't go to parties or went outside to hang out with his friends; Hoover was strange, a kid that was always distracted, quiet. His friends often found themselves in the middle of a conversation with him, but he would only stare at something in the distance and completely ignore them; teachers got easily mad at him, when they asked the boy a question in the class, but he simply seemed to not have heard them; even Hoover's parent noticed how different their son was acting.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> i actually made this because I was sad an reibert cheers me up so much so why not. but, hey, enjoy this story!  
> (also whenever you're bored please don't make word read your fanfics. i'm still scared because "/imir/" and reiner "/brown/" are scary things)

Bertolt was not your typical teen. He didn't go to parties or went outside to hang out with his friends; Hoover was strange, a kid that was always distracted, quiet. His friends often found themselves in the middle of a conversation with him, but he would only stare at something in the distance and completely ignore them; teachers got easily mad at him, when they asked the boy a question in the class, but he simply seemed to not have heard them (which made his relationships with teachers difficult, especially with Mr. Ackerman); even Hoover's parent noticed how different their son was acting. Of course, Bertolt always was a timid kid, but he, at least, answered when people asked him questions.

 

'What happened to him?', everyone always wondered when they saw the distracted boy accidentally hit his head on the walls of the school because he wasn't paying attention. Or when he tripped on the air while walking, and all the students stared at him, confused, causing only embarrassment to himself.

 

Everyone was intrigued by the boy's strange actions, until one of his friends, Ymir, got pissed. She was tired of Bertolt's behavior, and she was going to get some answers on why he was like that; when Ymir noticed that even after her questioning he still didn't say anything, she did the only thing that she could: follow him around the school, to see what Hoover was doing that made him so distracted. Every day, after classes where over, she would quietly follow him, hoping to see Bertolt doing something or even talking to someone. The last option made her laugh; 'maybe Bertie-boy is in love, huh?'.

 

Still, she didn't get results. Hoover only walked around the school for a little, then went home, and the cycle continued. She was almost starting to give up, until, on a Friday, Ymir decide to follow him for the last time. If the girl didn't catch him doing anything, she would just give up. On that day, though, something seemed different.

 

Instead of walking around the school, like he usually did, Bertolt went to the school's gym. And then she saw him looking at something, or rather, someone, while hiding behind a wall, which was quite difficult for someone as tall as him. Ymir immediately recognized the person Hoover was looking at: it was none other than Reiner Braun, one of her 'friends'. They usually hanged out with each other, until he, too, started to become distracted. And that was when everything started to make sense to her. It couldn't be a coincidence that two of her friends started to become more distracted than usual at the same time; they probably fell in love with each other, but with both being shy nerds, things couldn't go on.

 

Being the good friend that she was, Ymir formed a plan, humanity's best plan, a plan to get Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover together, which she sweetly called 'Operation ReiBert'. After the discovery that she made, Ymir obviously didn't keep it a secret from their other friends. She, alongside with her girlfriend, Historia Reiss, and their group of friends, would make 'Operation ReiBert' come true, and it certainly wouldn't fail, not with Ymir and Historia's skills united.

 

The plan was simple, yet detailed: every time that Reiner and Bertolt were in the same room, at least 3 meters from each other, one of their friends would 'accidentally' push one of them, so they fell on each other and ended up on embarrassing positions and would, at least, look at each other in the face. If it didn't work, then Ymir had another alternative: she would scream, and I quote, 'just kiss!', every time that they fell. It certainly was going well, with the red that crept on Braun and Hoover's faces.

 

"Uh, Bertolt," Reiner said, suddenly appearing behind Hoover, which jumped. Braun was nervously fidgeting his fingers, while a huge blush was on his face. "I need to talk to you, uh... after class. Could you... meet me outside the school...?"

 

"Yes!" Bertolt screamed, startling Braun. His face immediately got red, and he tried not to look at Reiner, while coughing. "I... I mean, sure, of course."

 

By the end of the day, Hoover was internally screaming, and he didn't know if it was from happiness or fear. Bertolt was thinking a thousand and one things that Reiner could want to say to him, which only made him more distracted. 'You're creeping me out with all your staring, and I don't want to see your face anymore', was one of the scary possibilities; or 'every time someone pushes you towards me, your sweat gets on my clothes and it's disgusting, I hate you'. He even started to bite his nails because of his anxiety.

 

Almost automatically, Bertolt went outside the school, minutes earlier. Minutes passed and passed, and nothing of Reiner. 'Maybe this was a prank', Hoover started to think. Braun's absence only made it worse. Hoover was walking to his house when he heard someone scream a faint 'wait!'. When he looked back, he saw Reiner — and, woah, if he wasn't sad, he would literally start to drool. He wasn't wearing their school uniform, no, it was completely different; the boy was wearing a beautiful white shirt, a black jacket, and some black jeans; he was also holding a bouquet full of roses.

 

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting...", Reiner started, out of breath. Hoover was a fast walker. "Ymir kept me there... She's so annoying sometimes."

 

"Anyway, you beautiful idiot, I want to give this to you", Reiner continued, not giving Bertolt the chance to speak. "Ever since we met on the school's gym, you hypnotized me. I can't keep my eyes off you. Hell, you are so... distracting..., that my grades got even worse."

 

"I know I am not the best guy, and there are plenty of people out there who are way better than me, but still," he spoke, his voice starting to get quieter. "I... I just want to say that I love you, Bertolt Hoover, and that it would be my pleasure to ask you out on a date."

 

Bertolt was quiet, he didn't speak through Reiner's whole monologue, and it started to worry Braun. 'He probably doesn't like me, I knew', was the phrase in Braun's mind, until he heard the noise of someone sobbing. Looking up, he saw Hoover crying, while smiling.

 

"Of... Of course!" he screamed, and then threw himself at Reiner, making both fall, while laughing a lot. The bouquet fell to the ground, but none of them seemed to mind. "I love you so much…"

Their worries, now, were none but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that this is the first time I've ever written over 1000 words in English, so, yeah, this is a personal achievement ;;;  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
